Seddie 4ever
by Zazzles the Sandbird
Summary: Oneshot written in response to pancake2's challenge. WARNING: Fluffy to the nth degree. Side effects include vomiting, cursing, melted eyeballs, exploding computer, death, and sudden urges to watch/read the entire Twilight series. Rated T for safety.


**SHE WAS ASKING FOR A CHALLEEEEENGE! Yep, that's right. E-Clementine, back for another round. My God, this had BETTER be WAY more awesome than my last one, or I am totally swearing off iCarly FanFiction FOREVER. Just to be safe, I'm making it a one shot. Anywho, pancake2 has this challenge on her profile about writing a Seddie story. So I'm accepting that challenge, and here's my story. Take it or leave it. So, now that I'm done with my usual babbling, let's get this train wreck a-rollin'!**

"Say it. I dare you."

Those five words. Those five lousy little words. God, he might as well have said, "No more meat for you," or, "Go die in a hole," for what those words did to me. Curse that stupid little boy. That stupid little adorkable boy. Not so little anymore, of course, but like I was going to admit it. And so what if he was right? So what if I had to say it? Didn't mean I had to say it _right then_. Idiot. And apparently desperate for instant gratification. He needs to learn some patience. Although, when Carly's around, he seems patient enough – God. No. Don't even go there. Just focus on what's happening right here, right now.

Five little words.

This is it.

I sigh, and turn back toward him. I must have the stupidest expression on my face, because he smirks, reaching up to touch my cheek. I flinch, but don't pull away. Does this have to be it? Yes, Sam. Yes, it does, and you know it. He'll never leave you alone, not until you give him what he wants. So give it to him. After all, it's what you want too. No point in procrastinating any longer.

"Come on, Sam. Five words."

Yes. Five words. Five little words. I can do this.

Why did we even have this stupid bet in the first place? It was only two weeks ago that it started, but somehow, I feel so much older now – and I'm sure Freddie does too. And to think, it all started with 20 pieces of bacon. I remember it like it was about to happen in a wavy flashback:

"Hey Freddie, got a little bet for ya!"

"Oh God, Sam, not again!"

"Yeah, again! This time, it involves Momma's favorite food – bacon!"

He sighed. God, his sighs are so adorable – like he's exasperated and happy at the same time. It's kind of hard to explain.

"Alright, fine. What's up?"

"Simple – first person to finish off 20 pieces wins. And first one to throw up afterwards, loses."

"What're we betting?"

"If you lose…you have to eat 20 _more _pieces."

"And you?"

"If I lose…hmmm…."

That's where it got crazy. I have no idea what I was thinking. I guess I was just so sure of myself…..

"I have to kiss you."

Ugh. That's what started it all.

"What?"

"You heard me! Now let's get chompin'! There's more than enough in the fridge, so whenever you're ready, Freddork."

"I guess I'm ready right now. Whatever."

"Alright, then get over here! You expect to serve it to ya on a silver platter?"

"No! I'm coming!"

He walked over to the kitchen table. We were at Carly's place (naturally. I mean, when _aren't_ we over there?), so it was her table. Anyway, I get out the bacon, one bag for each of us, and we both sit down.

"Okay," I said, smirking, "like I said, first one done wins GO!"

It took him a second, but soon he was packing it away just as fast as I was. Of course, 20 pieces was no sweat for me, and I was so sure Freddie would end up puking his guts out, I actually went a little slower than usual, only as fast as I thought I had to.

Unfortunately (Un? Now I'm not so sure.), for once, I grossly underestimated Freddie's abilities.

"DONE! Oh crap – " he said, looking at his bag and mine. "What the….how is that even possible?"

I just sat there, my jaw hanging open, 5 half – chewed pieces of bacon still almost falling out of my mouth.

Then he shrugged. "So….since you lost….I guess that means…..?"

THAT snapped me out of it in a hurry. "No way, dude! First we gotta see if you puke or not. 24 hours, and THEN, if you make it, I'll – barf – kiss you. But NOT UNTIL THEN, ya got it?"

He smirked. "Yeah, sure. 24 hours. Oh, and just so you know – " He held up a tape recorder. "It's on the record. 24 hours. And before you start freaking out, I only use this when we make a bet. Not anytime else."

And believe it or not, he made it. I'll leave out all the excruciating details, for your sake. But basically, 24 hours later, we're back in the kitchen, and he's grinning way bigger than he should be.

"What are you so happy about? So what, I lost. Is that it?"

He grins still wider, and says the impossible:

"No."

I bug my eyes out, because there's only one other thing he could be all giddy about, and that's –

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's time for you to pay up." He taps his cheek.

I grimace, realizing, finally, what I got myself into. Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

I approach him quickly, and rush my lips toward his cheek, aiming for a stop as far away from his lips as possible. But then, so quickly I don't have time to react, he turns, and I hit his lips spot on.

Instantly, I recoil, wiping my mouth. He just grins madly, his eyes shining insanely.

"What the crap? That was totally disgusting, man!"

"Well, you never said I couldn't kiss you on the lips."

"Wait – YOU kiss ME? Um, hope you don't mind me asking, but – are you SERIOUSLY telling me that YOU have a CRUSH on me?"

He blushed. Curse that adorkable blush.

"Well…yeah."

I stared at him. Just stared. At. Him. And I was seriously thinking of saying, "Who are you, and what have you done with Fredward Benson?" But I knew that was pointless. Because here was Freddie, in the flesh and blood, telling me he _liked_ me. Oh. My. God. Fredward Benson _liked_ me.

I couldn't figure this out. My mind was imploding. I was absolutely stunned. So I guess that could have made me kind of impulsive. A little emotional, perhaps. Because, well…

I kissed him. Again. On the lips. Again.

And the rest is history.

Well, except that, a couple days later, we made another bet. This one was that we could only speak in five words or less sentences. And so far, neither one of us has technically lost. Although Freddie, in one of his more stupidly adorkable moments, decided to willingly give up.

"Hey Sam, I'm getting really sick of this bet. Actually, I'm getting sick of not kissing you. So can we just end this, right here, right now? I want my lady back."

There was only one thing I could say to that:

"Ha ha, in your face! I win again!"

"Again? What about last time?"

"Oh shut up."

"I don't care."

I slapped him.

"Yeah, you do."

Of course, he had to slap me back, the idiot.

"Sure, whatever you say, Princess Puckett."

I growled at him, and then tackled him onto the couch, where we proceeded to wrestle until we fell off. Then, after I got him pinned, he said:

"Sam, you're breaking half of my bones right now. Please get off me."

I laughed in his face. "You know you love it."

He giggled. "Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean I enjoy being suffocated any more than I used to."

I laughed again, climbing off his body. He proceeded to sit up and pull me into a kiss. It was quick, it was simple, but it was a kiss all the same. And this time, I didn't mind returning it.

But enough about then. This is the moment I need to focus on.

I breath deeply, slowly, trying to absorb what is happening right here, right now. I'm still not even sure how we got this far. God, he smells so good. Like mint, and…..fruit. Apples, I think. His hair looks nice too. I think he got it cut. It's a good look for him. Frames his face, or whatever they say. I shouldn't be getting distracted, though. But there's no going back now. Fine. Here we go.

"Freddie…."

I stop, remembering something. I suck in more air, never enough air, and try again. And stop. Those eyes, those deep, dark eyes, those hypnotic eyes, those eyes I could fall right into, those eyes I could sleep in, just curl up in that warm, chocolatey pool and -

"I will love you forever."

Whoa. Where did that come from? I wasn't ready for that! Oh well. What's done is done.

He grins mischievously, running his hand up the side of my face to my hair, stroking it lightly, softly. His eyes are positively sparkling now, catching the moonlight in ways I've never seen before, never even imagined. Now he opens his mouth, his soft, perfect lips forming the words –

"This is a perfect night."

And then –

"You are a perfect girl."

And finally –

"Let's live a perfect life."

One more pause –

"Together. Forever."

I take a sharp breath in the instant before our lips press together, filling me with indescribable feelings. We're floating in the clouds, in a world all our own. There's a magic in the air that is totally and completely unlike anything else I've ever felt – and it feels so absolutely right. So absolutely perfect. In that one moment, I realize what I never could have before – I love this boy, this guy, this _man_. No, I don't just love him. I….I….I….don't know how I feel about him. But it's deep, and it's full, and it's rich, and it's love to the billionth degree. _I love this man_. And he loves me.

We touch down from our fantasy land, his lips slowly parting from mine. My eyes flutter open, as do his. We recover slowly, enjoying the lingering, tingling feeling of each other's lips, the residual floatiness of our racing hearts and minds. I breathe slowly again, trying to realize that we're back in reality, back to a world that has always wanted us to be together, that has always somehow _known_ it was meant to be. We gaze at each other, wanting it to last forever. This is it. It happens tonight. Right here, right now.

It's a beautiful night.

He's a beautiful boy.

We will live a perfect life.

Together.

Forever.

**So what do you guys think? I LOVE writing in prose. I just think it sounds so much more professional and beautiful. Plus, writing in the iCarly section means a lot more people will read it. Which is great. So anyway, thanks for the CHALLENGE, pancake2, and see you guys next FanFic! Although, actually, I'm writing one right now in Homestar Runner. Just so you know.**


End file.
